Dangerous
by Gersemi
Summary: Spike and Buffy met way back. Originally songfic.


Dangerous A Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fanfiction 

By Gersemi

**Disclaimer**: BTVS © by Joss Whedon, the UPN, Kuzui Productions and whoever may have a claim on it. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N**: This was originally a songfic, it can be found on my homepage in the full version.

**Summary**: What if Buffy and Spike met before Buffy became the Slayer?

Date: 04/09/2003

** Dangerous **

"Gimme a beer."

"Gimme your ID." The barkeeper held his hand out.

Buffy Summers, 15, sighed. "OK, gimme a coke."

"That's better." The man nodded and went to get the coke.

Buffy sighed and folded her arms on the bar, letting her head drop on them. "Why does everybody hate me?"

"They don't hate you. They want to protect you."

Buffy looked up, right into a pair of startlingly blue eyes. They belonged to a very handsome face. "Protect me? From what?"

The man smiled, handing his glass of beer to her. "From people like me."

She took the glass, sniffing it and making a face. "Ew, what's this?"

"Guinness. Don't like it?" He seemed amused.

"Never tried it." She knew he thought of her as a little girl, it was so obvious in his eyes. Staring back at him, she took a big gulp, ignoring the bitter taste. "It's okay."

He chuckled. "You hate it."

"OK, I hate it, so what. Who asked you anyway? Do you always do that? Sneak up on unsuspecting lonely girls and get them drunk?"

He smiled cockily, humour in his eyes. "Sometimes."

"Oh, fuck off." She turned away from him, grabbing for some peanuts and stuffing them into her mouth.

"What did I do?" He walked around her so she had to face him again and sat down. "You asked, and I answered honestly."

"You're not very polite, you know? You didn't even introduce yourself." She glared at him, a pout forming on her lips at the same time. He chuckled.

"My name's William. Yours?"

"Buffy."

"So, Buffy, what are you doing all the way from home?" He settled into his chair, arm resting on the bar. His eyes were so bright in the subtle light that it made her dizzy.

"Well," she made a vague move with her hand. "Issues. My parents..." She fell silent, staring into her glass.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"And you? You're not an American." She looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears that she ignored.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief which she took without comment. He smiled. "Just doing this and that. Haven't been to L.A. for quite some time." He laughed quietly, obviously remembering something.

"What?" Buffy cocked an eyebrow.

"I just remembered when I was here for the last time. Met a pretty bird then. She was pretty nice." He looked at her, smiling that boyish smile. "Looked like you a lot."

"Oh, please." Buffy rolled her eyes, but she couldn't ignore the heat that rolled trough her when he said that. "I bet you say that to every girl you meet."

"As I said, sometimes. But with you, it's true." He smiled again, taking a sip from his glass. "Don't you think your parents are looking for you?"

"Nah. They're probably ringing their lawyers right now..." She sighed. "I really don't mean to bother you."

"You're not."

"Right. I bet I'm great company." She stared at the peanut bowl, ignoring the tears that rolled down her face.

Spike studied her face. She looked so innocent. But he wasn't hungry, and killing such a pretty bird just for the fun of it? That was Dru's idea of fun, but not his. She wasn't even a challenge.

"I think you should go home now. There's nasties out there you wouldn't wanna meet."

"Like you?" She smiled a small smile.

"For instance." He smiled, too. "You really don't want to mess with me."

Buffy laughed. "Right. The big bad." She sighed again. "But I guess you're right. I should go home. Mom will be worrying her head off."

"Want me to take you home?"

"No. No, thanks. I... I shouldn't be talking to strangers, anyway." She smiled. "I guess I won't see you around?"

"Probably not. But who knows."

"Bye, then."

"Yeah. Bye."

Sunnydale, California. 1997.

"Nice work, love."

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens on Saturday?"

"I kill you."

The END


End file.
